tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 8
|producer(s)=Simon Spencer |production_company=HiT Entertainment |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=1st August - 24th October 2004 |previous=Series 7 |next=Series 9 }} The eighth series of Thomas & Friends was the first series produced entirely after HiT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment had completed. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. It first premiered on VHS or DVD in May 2004 before airing on television in August 2004 in the UK. It was also broadcast in September 2004 in the US. Production After their purchase of Gullane, HiT Entertainment outlined the idea of forming a main cast - the Steam Team. In order to establish its presence, all episodes would feature the eight characters in leading roles while other characters were relegated to supporting parts. Along with the Steam Team came Learning Segments, increasing the running time and using Sony camera equipment. According to Sam Barlow, these adjustments were made to help bring the series back to the United States. On top of those changes, HiT hired Robert Hartshorne as the new composer and Ed Welch as the new songwriter. Episodes Songs |01-5 = :"All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" :Whistle blows and the engine roars... |02-1 = Emily'sNewCoaches7.png |02-2 = Emily |02-3 = Ed Welch |02-4 = 15th August 2004 |02-5 = :There's no one quite like Emily :Friendly, emerald Emily... |03-1 = SnowEngine41.png |03-2 = Surprises |03-3 = Ed Welch |03-4 = 29th August 2004 |03-5 = :﻿Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes :You never know what's round the bend... |04-1 = ThomasAndTheCircus39.png |04-2 = A World Around You |04-3 = Ed Welch |04-4 = 21st September 2004 |04-5 = :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be... |05-1 = YouCanDoItToby57.png |05-2 = Determination |05-3 = Ed Welch |05-4 = 12th September 2004 |05-5 = :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation... |06-1 = Patience16.png |06-2 = Patience |06-3 = Ed Welch |06-4 = 26th September 2004 |06-5 = :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see... |07-1 = SqueakRattleAndRoll1.png |07-2 = Ode to Gordon |07-3 = Ed Welch |07-4 = 10th October 2004 |07-5 = :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud... |08-1 = EngineRollcall45.png |08-2 = Engine Roll Call |08-3 = Ed Welch |08-4 = 1st August 2004 |08-5 = :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight... }} Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Bertie * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * One Member of the Railway Board * The Dockyard Manager * The Coaling Plant Manager * Anopha Quarry Manager * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * A Porter * Some Workmen * Stephen Hatt * Murdoch * Trevor * Lady Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Allicia Botti * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Signalman (does not speak) * Henrietta * George * Caroline * Butch * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Captain * The Photographer * Harold's Pilots * Toad * Bulstrode * City of Truro * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Jolly * Duck * Oliver * Rheneas * Rusty * The Fisherman * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Lorry 2 * Fergus (dropped) Characters Introduced * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Halloween Engine * Kuffy the Clown * Farmer Collett * The Dairy Manager Half Hour Format Series 8 was the first series to use a half hour format to air Thomas & Friends, airing in the UK on Nick Jr., PBS Kids in the US and Treehouse in Canada. In the airing, two Series 8 episodes, one Series 7 episode, a few Learning Segments and a song were paired. In the Nick Jr. airings in the UK, Michael Angelis' narrations of Series 7 episodes are paired with Robert Hartshorne's music replacing Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell's music. Sounds * Thomas and the Tuba * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas * Song: Sounds * Peace and Quiet * Learning Segment: Sounds * Percy's New Whistle Differences * Thomas to the Rescue * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Learning Segment: Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Emily's New Coaches * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Henry and the Wishing Tree Personality * James Gets a New Coat * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: Emily * Best Dressed Engine * Learning Segment: Being Blue * Thomas Saves the Day Listening * Percy's Big Mistake * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Learning Segment: How Does Emily Get to the Station? * Gordon and Spencer * Learning Segment: Percy Pulls Out of the Station * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Surprises * Don't Tell Thomas * Learning Segment: Toby is Surprised to see... * Song: Surprises * James and the Queen of Sodor * Learning Segment: Surprise Destination * Emily's New Route Responsibility * Thomas and the Firework Display * Learning Segment: Thomas Trundles out of the Station * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Mast * Learning Segment: Being on Time * Gordon Takes Charge Determination * Spic and Span * Learning Segment: Thomas and Percy play Hide and Seek * Song: Determination * Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes * Learning Segment: Truck Trouble * Edward the Great Sharing * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Learning Segment: Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Learning Segment: Sharing * Percy Gets it Right * Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks * Thomas and the Circus Patience * Thomas Gets it Right * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Patience * What's the Matter with Henry? * Learning Segment: The Children Wait for Gordon * As Good as Gordon Difficulties * Fish * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Thomas needs to do in the Winter * The Old Iron Bridge * Learning Segment: Helping One Another * Emily's Adventure Confidence * Halloween * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: Ode to Gordon * Trusty Rusty * Learning Segment: What Makes Percy Feel Better? * You Can Do it, Toby! Helping * James Goes Too Far * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Three Cheers for Thomas * Learning Segment: Getting There * Learning Segment: Edward Helps Emily up Gordon's Hill * Chickens to School Weather * Too Hot for Thomas * Learning Segment: Painting James * Song: A World Around You * Salty's Stormy Tale * Learning Segment: How does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? * Percy and the Magic Carpet Trivia * This was the first series of several things: ** The first series produced by HiT Entertainment. ** The first series since the third series where Diesel appears in more than one episode. ** The first series with Steve Asquith as head writer, however, episodes with Britt Allcroft as head writer are used in the middle of the television airings. ** Simon Spencer's first series as producer and show-runner. ** The first series not to have Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Robert Gauld-Galliers, Mike O'Donnell, Junior Campbell, Phil Fehrle, Peter Urie, Jan Page, Brian Trueman, George Tarry, Jenny McDade, Polly Churchill, Robin Kingsland, Lee Pressman, Mike Erander, The Maidstone Studios and Gullane Entertainment involved in production at all since they began working on the show. ** The first series in the US where all episode titles are the same as the UK. ** Sam Barlow's first series as story executive. ** Marc Seal's first series as a part of the writing team. ** The first series of the main show entirely directed by Steve Asquith, following the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company spin-off series. Stock footage directed by David Mitton, however, was used up to and including in Edward the Great and in music videos. ** The first series to have music composed by Robert Hartshorne and songs by Ed Welch. ** The first series to use the font, Flange BQ (Bold), for title cards and credits. ** The first series in which Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Terence and the Skarloey Railway do not appear since their debuts, although Donald and Douglas were mentioned in one episode and they also appear in a deleted scene from another episode. Bill and Ben also appear in another deleted scene of yet another episode. Duck, Oliver, Rheneas and Rusty also made stock footage cameos in some songs. ** The first series to use a new opening and closing title, the Island of Sodor introduction sequence and Engine Roll Call as the theme. The original opening, however, is used in the Greek version. ** The first series shot using BetaCam videotape, as opposed to 35mm film. ** The first series that established the Steam Team. ** The first series to air on PBS outside of Shining Time Station. ** The first series to air on American television in a half hour format since the fifth series on Fox Family's Storytime with Thomas. ** The first series dubbed in Indonesian and European Spanish. ** The first series to use the term 'steamie' to describe the steam engine characters. ** The first series to not introduce any new engines, excluding the Halloween Engine. ** The first series dubbed in German, Greek and Portuguese. ** The first series to feature Thomas' unused anxious face mask from Series 3 since the PC game, Trouble on the Tracks. * This was also the last series of several things as well: ** Abi Grant's second and last series as script editor. ** The last series broadcast on CiTV in the UK, who would lose the license to Channel 5 in 2006. ** The last series narrated by Leo Morimoto in Japan, as well as the last series to feature the original Japanese voice cast from Aoni Production. ** The last series to feature stock footage from David Mitton before his death in 2008, thus also being the last series to use footage from the Classic Series. ** The last series to use stock footage from episodes produced by The Britt Allcroft Company and Gullane Entertainment. ** The last series to be completely released on VHS in the US. ** The last series to see any VHS releases in the UK and Australia, though incomplete. * This was also the only series of several things as well: ** Paul Larson's only series as script editor. ** The only series Dave Ingham and Robin Rigby were a part of the writing team (not counting Rigby's cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes). ** The only series to use an extended version of the theme for the end credits. ** The only series to not have any narrow gauge engines since their introduction in the fourth series. * This series contained the 200th episode of the television series which was As Good as Gordon. * When broadcast on CiTV from 2005-2006, the episodes were shown with a different theme arrangement and lacked the Engine Roll Call before the credits. * Fergus was meant to appear, but was cut, despite there being a model planned for him for this series. * A deleted scene from Squeak, Rattle and Roll suggests that Thomas would have appeared in the episode. Had he actually appeared, this would have been the first series where Thomas appears in every episode instead of the ninth series. Regardless of whether he would have spoken in the episode or not, the thirteenth series would still be the first series where Thomas speaks in every episode. * Only thirteen episodes of this series were aired on CITV from September 2005 where it ended the terrestrial television rights and later aired after the tenth series and before the ninth series aired on Channel 5. de:Staffel 8 es:Temporada 8 he:העונה השמינית ja:第8シーズン pl:Seria 8 ru:Сезон 8 zh:第8季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series